The Books of Time
by A Anonymous FanFiction Writer
Summary: A book that can travel back in time is found by Fabian during one of his book hunts, and the Sibuna gang learn that there are two other books that can be assembled to create the Book of Time, which controls the universe. But when a new player joins the race for the books, how far will this hunt take them?


**The Books of Time**

* * *

_A book that can travel through time is found by Fabian during one of his book-hunting expeditions and the Sibuna gang find out that there are three books that, if united, become the Book of Time, which controls the past, present and future. But when they are threatened by an anonymous source, can they find the books first to protect the world, or will the Book of Time be assembled by someone evil?_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**House of Books**

* * *

Fabian Rutter was in the library for the third time that week, looking for at least semi-new material to read. He had finished the book he had grabbed yesterday morning only twenty minutes ago.

He was looking through the Egyptian section for the third time during his visit, still looking for a book that captured his interest when he saw the book.

It was glowing a not very bright, but still quite noticeable to the naked eye, emerald green which dissipated as Fabian's hand grasped the spine firmly. He pulled, and although it took several tries, he finally got it free as he stared at the book's front cover, analyzing it.

The front cover of the emerald green novel depicted a clock with several pictures of past events, only a few of which Fabian actually recognized. He opened it to a random page and the heading on the top read in big, bold letters: **PRESIDENT KENNEDY HAS BEEN SHOT!**

Fabian was fascinated by the page and wondered what it was doing in this very strange and mysterious novel. He lightly touched the picture, feeling its texture and as he did, he suddenly felt a pull near his heart. He barely had time to register what was happening before he vanished with the novel in his hand away from the library and back in time.

* * *

Fabian blinked and then he realized two things at once, his mind already cluttered with confusing thoughts. These seemed to stick out for some reason, and he processed it with slight confusion and quite a bit of horror. The first of those two things were that he was not in the library anymore – nowhere close to it. The second thing was that he had traveled back in time.

It was pandemonium on the streets around him and as the minutes passed, it became quite apparent that nobody could see him or hear him as he was shouting. He also began to notice that people were running through him and shouting right in his ear, and they did not notice.

It was about five minutes after the last startling revelation when he realized what was going on around him was an actual event that had made its mark on history a long time ago. The American President who had been shot while driving along, by the name of John F. Kennedy, was lying dead in that car as people panicked.

And Fabian was here to bear witness to it.

Fabian started walking although he could feel nothing below him, it felt as if he was walking on air. That was odd enough, but it seemed also as if with each passing step, time began to slow down. It was incredibly surreal, and he could see how people were rushing, the looks of panic on their faces, and then he saw Kennedy's body.

It was broken slightly, from the fall and impact of falling face first and also the hole in his heart from the shot that was taken by the shooter. It was enough to make Fabian almost sick up... almost.

But, at that moment, Fabian realized once again that he had the emerald green book in his hand and he quickly brought it to his view. Opening it to the back on pure speculation, he opened it and saw a photograph with the headline: **BOY DISAPPEARS FROM LIBRARY!**

And the photograph, upon closer inspection, was a back shot of him looking down at the book and with the headline. His finger was just about to touch the picture, just like he remembered.

Like a wrecking ball, he realized that the book worked like if you touched the picture, you would go back in time to where and when the picture was taken. So, wanting to go back to the library and go back to his own time, he touched the picture and vanished from the scene as history went back to normal.

* * *

Stumbling slightly, he realized that he had made it back to the library again, and it seemed as if he had never left. Looking down, he had his finger just about to touch the picture and he jerked it away as if it were about to set off a nuclear bomb.

Shutting it as quietly as possible, he realized that this book could lead to something bigger than he had envisioned when he went back. Could there be more of them? Could there be some sort of hidden clues or messages hidden inside? Could it be a new mystery for Sibuna?

All of these questions ran through his mind as he raced out the library doors, heading for his prime destination – The House of Anubis.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows like a piece of darkness, a man walked out and grinned as he saw the Rutter boy running back to that retched house, just like he had planned. He was the mastermind behind it all, but he knew that to find the other books, he needed to let the kids who knew everything figure it all out.

So, the man would bide his time until it was his time to reveal himself to the "Sibuna" group that he was the one who planted the book and the one who was going to change the world once they were assembled.

But that could all wait, for he had other matters to attend to, such as a ritual meeting to attend. Hosted by his good friend, Victor.

He left the place by walking back into the shadows and vanishing like Fabian had earlier with the book.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I'm currently on Amazon and rewatching seasons 1 and 2 of House of Anubis out of fondness and I decided, why not write a new fanfiction? And then, I got this idea on a book which controls time and... yeah.

So, review, favorite, follow, whatever!

Tell me what you liked and what you didn't! I'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
